Yoruichi's Regret
by Nemu-Hentai
Summary: Yoruichi confesses to Kisuke who knew her love for him, but still, was shocked, He tries to persuade her to move to Soi Fong, saying that she deserves someone better than himself, only then at the end did he realize he regretted it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. Enjoy and please Review~

* * *

><p>She remember the days she had with Kisuke. Her best friend since she was a child, lowering her glaze she knew she could not falter anymore with none contact to him, she missed him, but seeing him, and remembering his words that they were just friends, had hurt her deeply, may of flirt with others, but did he not realize how much he meant to her? clearly….the answer was a simple no, no to that he never did considered it, not once.<p>

He saw Yoruichi, leaning against some trees at a nearby park and sighed in relief. Kisuke had been looking for her all day long but could not find her and now here she was in what he thought might have been the most obvious spot to find her.

"Yoruichi!" he called out and smiled, waiting for her to turn around.

Yoruichi tilted her head to him, an expression that did not waver was emotionless, her eyes firmly held the sadness and pain but she kept it hidden and wasn't showing upon her face. She did however blinked, and disappeared from his sight, to appeared behind him within a manner of seconds, staring at him.

" You called? "

He noticed that yet again she had that same expression from yesterday. He flash-stepped and appeared right in front of her.

"I-I did call you." he paused.

"What's the matter? You have that expression again…" He poked her cheek and laughed.

"Come on Yoruichi! You can tell me what's on your mind!"

"…" She raised an eyebrow.

" Kisuke-San, nothing is wrong with me, do not fret. " She forced a smile and a fake laugh that made it seem not so fake. Swapping his hand that dared to poke her cheek.

" Nothing is wrong…" She walked passed him.

He knew perfectly well that both that smile and laugh had been fake, but decided against telling her about it. The slap against his hand stung a bit and he followed her as she started walking away.

"Yoruichi-san…" he said, his tone becoming less playful-like and more serious.

"Please, tell me what's wrong…it's been bothering me since yesterday."

She paused, and listened, without even looking back did she winced, and sigh.

"…..You really want to know that badly? " She asked, her gaze remain forward, not even looking at him since he was facing her, and her back was to him, she might as well let the cat out of the bag, and just say it.

" Your words…about us only being friends…." She then turned her head to look at him.

" I don't want that anymore…I want more than that with you Kisuke…." Simply staring at him, her eyes gave in and did waver. With two minutes had passed, nothing said, she shunpo out of the area.

He stared at her with wide eyes when suddenly she disappeared from his sight.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" he cried out.

"It's not that I want to hurt you…" He sighed and looked down, debating whether or not to chase after her. He decided that he should and he flash-stepped after her. He soon reached her pace and he looked over at her. "Yoruichi…"

Yoruichi glance to her side, Kisuke was fast, but not as fast as herself. She glared.

" I would of like it if you didn't chase after me Kisuke. " She mused with bitter of a tone. And stopped right in front of the shop, She merely walked up to it with her eyes closed in annoyance.

"I can't help it Yoruichi-san." he smiled at her.

"I didn't finish talking to you. You left before I could say anything else." He followed her outside of the store and took off his hat so he could scratch his head. "But Yoruichi…isn't Soi Fon completely in love with you?"

She stopped at the door, mumbling how she was going to kill him. " She is….." she paused.

" But my heart was always towards you, even now. " She glances back.

" Which is why I stayed here mainly in the human world…to be with you. " she shrugged. " But I do have my duties as a noble, and they are begging me to come back to the Seireitei…" she scowled.

He placed his hat back on his head and raised an eyebrow. "But why are you so angry with me? And besides…I do not think you should be doing such a thing as leading Soi Fon on. She'd probably hate me more than she does now." He chuckled a bit.

" I'm angry at you because you don't feel the same, but...just...nevermind. " she had one hand on her hip, the other in her hair, messing the side. She nodded her head once, and then twice. " I know...which is why I stopped. " With that, she turned away, and disappeared from his sight. Kisuke felt even more regret. But he knew sooner or later she would come back, and this time...He wouldn't denied himself.


End file.
